


It's Getting Hot In Here (Until Next Time)

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drugs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, Making Out, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: 10k's put in charge of looking after you after you as you suffer from a bad accident, and the tension between you gets resolved.





	It's Getting Hot In Here (Until Next Time)

"Ok, so there's only three bedrooms," Warren declared. "Y/N, Addy, you both get a bed and get some good rest."

Addy looked over at you with a sly grin. "We need to get into scrapes more often if it means we get the beds," she said, clasping her injured side with her hand. You tried to laugh, but winced in pain as your bruised ribs screamed. 

"I'm not leaving Addy," Mack stated, moving closer to his girlfriend. If he tried to get any closer, he would end up being absorbed by Addy's body.

"In that case, 10k, you bunk up with Y/N and keep an eye on her," Warren ordered, and 10k shot a wide-eyed look at you.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. And if you do, I don't mind," you joked weakly, the tired in your voice obvious. 10k's cheeks blushed bright pink. You tried to stand up straight, but your body protested, you almost collapsing to the floor as you folded in half. Luckily, Doc caught your arm, keeping you up.

"Kid, help her get upstairs," he said, jerking his head at 10k, who quickly took his place. His arm wound around your back while he looped one of your arms around his neck. Being that close to him, you could smell the leather of his gun strap, the aftershave clinging to the collar of his dark t-shirt. The two of you waited for Mack and Addy to make it up the stairs of the small abandoned family home before you tried. "Wait!" Doc called, and the two of you turned. He held out his hand and dropped two oxycontin into your palm. "Have those before you go to sleep, it'll help you drop off better if you can't feel the pain."

"Thanks, Doc," you said with a smile. That smile faded quickly as you tried to get up onto the first step and you hissed in pain. It was like fire had been injected into your bones. 

"Cmon, you can do it," 10k encouraged, keeping the hand on your side light so he didn't hurt you anymore than you already were. Halfway up the staircase and you were whimpering, fighting back the tears. "Let me carry you," he suggested, reaching down to hook a hand behind your knees, but you pushed at his shoulder in protest. 

"No point, I'm nearly there," you argued through gritted teeth, attempting you take the next step up.

"You're only hurting yourself more, and I don't want to see you in pain. Just let me carry you." You looked at 10k, and you watched him take in your pale face, the sheen of sweat on your forehead, your trembling bottom lip. His bright eyes looked so soft. "Please," he added, and after a moment you conceded. You squeaked when you picked you up, arms immediately around his neck and holding on for dear life. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, but his face showed no trace of effort. He headed for one of the closed doors once you'd reached the landing, but stopped when there was a giggle behind the painted wood. "Maybe not that one," he murmured, and you shook your head, the tip of your nose just brushing his cheek. It made little tingles run under your skin. 10k carried you further down the corridor to another room, and you reached for the door handle. It was another bedroom, decked out in grey and pale blue, a large bed dominating the room. 10k immediately walked over to it, setting you down onto the soft duvet gently. One of his arms got caught under your thighs, and you winced as you tried to lift your leg enough so he could slip free.

"Sorry," you apologised, weakly, and you hissed as you lifted it up high enough for him to have his arm back. 

"It's ok," he said, shouldering his gun and bag onto the floor beside the bed. "I'll get you some water for your pills." 10k walked from the room, and only then did you completely sag into the bed, the pain you'd been trying to ignore washing over you like a tsunami. You popped the button on your jeans, hoping that the lack of pressure might help, but it didn't. You clutched the oxycontin tighter. You rolled the hem of your t-shirt up, up past your ribs, in an attempt to see the damage. First shifting yourself up onto your elbows, you could see the edge of a dark blue and purple bruise starting to edge across your stomach. You pulled at the skin, trying to get a better look, but recoiled as if you'd burnt your hand at the pain. One large shove and you were able to sit upright, immediately sagging forward, blinking back tears. You kept shifting yourself from side to side until you'd wiggled your jeans down until they were crumpled around your knees, breaths heavy and shallow. 

"What're you doing?" 10k asked, and you looked up to see him standing in the doorway, a glass of water in hand and wide eyed. 

"Need to see," you gritted out, feebly pawing at your jeans to get them further down your legs. 10k swallowed hard and walked over, setting your glass down on the small bedside table, taking your pills from you and placing them next to the glass. 

"Can I help?" he asked cautiously, and you nodded, collapsing back onto the cool pillow with relief as 10k tugged the denim down the rest of the way. Maybe if the circumstances were different, you'd be enjoying yourself, but a tug of the fabric over your ankle jerked your whole leg, and you cried out. "Sorry!" 10k apologised, immediately moving his hands away. You shook your head.

"It's ok, it's ok," you breathed, swallowing. With your other foot you were able to toe your jeans the rest of the way off, hearing them slide over the edge of the bed and fall on the floor with a thump. You shook one of your hands at him, and he stared at it with confusion. "Help me up," you asked, and he immediately grabbed your hand, pulling you up slowly, grimacing as you did.

"Here, take the oxycontin," 10k ordered, grabbing, the glass of water and pills off the lacquered surface once you were upright. You swallowed the pills and the entire glass, breathing heavily as you chugged it down. "Wow," 10k breathed, and a cheeky part of your brain wondered whether he was looking at your bruises or your black and grey camouflaged panties.

"See something you like?" You smirked, and the shooter immediately looked elsewhere in the room, tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as his cheeks went pink. You reached out a hand to cup his cheek and turn his head back to yours, making him look you in the eye. "I was joking, 10k," you clarified, and he nodded.

"I know," he lied, and you had to try to not laugh.

"Can you help me up?" You asked. "I need to see the damage." He took your hand in his gloved one and placed the other on the small of your back, just above the waistband of your panties. Trying to use your uninjured leg to pull yourself, you both made it to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. 10k helped you turn sideways, keeping a hand on your back and letting you use his shoulder for support. "Fuck," you muttered, face falling and stomach churning at the black and purple marks across your hip, thigh and side. The edges were a mottled violet, tinged with navy, but the inner most part of the bruise looked black. Some of the skin had had been scraped away, the edges white and flimsy. You lightly dabbed at it with a finger, but flinched a a little at the pressure. 10k's hand tightened on you. At least you could feel the oxycontin kicking in, the pain not as bad as it had been. In your shares reflection, you could see 10k's darkening eyes, and it made you want to shift self-consciously.

"And this is why you and Addy shouldn't go cliff diving, even if it's from small cliffs," 10k joked, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and your stomach flipped again.

"I don't know about Addy, but it really isn't at the top of my list of things to do again," you answered, smiling back at him in the mirror. Out of nowhere you gave out a large yawn, leaning back into 10k unknowingly. 

"I think bed for you," 10k commented, and you squealed as he swept you back into his arms. Confused, you gave him a look, wondering where this almost playful side of him had come from. It was completely welcome, though. He used his foot to pull back the duvet covers and slotted you in, pulling it back over you. You shivered at the cool fabric, and you immediately huddled in on yourself to keep warm. 

"Where you going?" You asked, watching 10k shoulder his gun.

"Go on patrol," he answered, "I'm not tired yet."

"Stay?" You pleaded.

"I'll come back later, I promise," he said with a small smile.

"You better," you muttered, turning onto your good side. You heard 10k huff a laugh and close the door behind him as he left. 

\---

You must've drifted off, only opening your eyes when the bed beside you dipped with 10k's weight. In the darkness you could just make out that he was in his t-shirt and jeans. The moonlight coming through the window gave him a faint form. "Quiet out there?" You murmured, and 10k looked over his shoulder as he undid his boots.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said, quietly. You shrugged.

"I don't care," you answered, "at least I know you kept your promise to come back. Warren was the one who told you to look after me, so you'd be a dead man if you hadn't." 

10k chuckled, and your heavy eyes slipped closed once more, focusing on the sounds of 10k moving around.

"How warm is it under there?" he asked.

"Toasty," you murmured. Your interest was piqued at the sound of his belt buckle being undone, and you raised your eyebrows, eyes still closed. "Well, hello." 

"Just undoing it, don't worry." You could hear the smile in 10k's voice. The duvet was briefly lifted as 10k shuffled under, but didn't come close to touching you. "How's the pain?" he asked into the dark.

"Not too bad. I feel so stiff and sore, though," you complained, and 10k snorted through his nose.

"Well, hello," he parroted, and you let out a gasped laugh.

"10k!" 

The two of you laughed, and you could picture 10k's boyish grin in your head. 

"You said it!" he defended.

"Shut up and go to sleep," you ordered, with a smile.

"Yes ma'am."

\------

You stirred at the shifting of the weight that you were laying on, and you clutched at the fabric your hand was on in annoyance.

"Wassup?" you mumbled, and 10k groaned quietly in response.

"Too hot," he complained.

"Thank you," you replied, instantly. You must've rolled onto him in your sleep, 10k's arm stretched behind your head. You tugged at the t-shirt fabric in your hand. "Take it off, then."

"Would you be ok with that?" 10k asked, sounding a little nervous. Despite it was too dark for you to see his face, you slipped off his torso and leaned up onto your elbow, looking in the vague direction you thought his face was.

"10k, when a girl tells you to take your shirt off, you shouldn't second-guess." There was a huffed laugh in the darkness, and you moved back to your side of the bed as he sat up. You heard the sound of the fabric sliding over his skin, the soft thump as it hit the floor, and 10k's groan of pleasure at the feeling of cool sheets on his bare skin as he collapsed back into the bed. You swallowed hard. "Better?" you asked, now wide awake, and 10k sighed happily in response. Tentatively, you reached out a hand into the darkness, fingertips brushing 10k's raised shoulder. He was lying on his side, facing you. "There you are," you murmured. He didn't freeze or go to move your hand, he just stayed still, letting your fingers travel over his bicep, back up to his shoulder, and along his collarbone. 

"You not hot?" 10k asked, voice a little rough, and you shook your head.

"Just right," you answered. You continued to drag your fingertips along his skin until he caught your hand with his, turning it around and over and under, having his own fun with his fingertips. You felt the mattress move, and you squeaked in surprised as his lips covered yours, having seeked them out with accuracy in the darkness. The squeak turned into a quiet moan, and you wove your free hand into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue begged for entry and you let him in easily, enjoying the pressure as his tongue teased yours. 10k moved closer, not breaking the kiss, and you felt the entire length of his body against yours. You hummed in pleasure at the ghostly hand that ran down your side and came to rest on your thigh, teasing the hem of your t-shirt and scratching gently at the fabric of your panties' waistband. A nip to your bottom lip had your body bowing into his, hand slipping out of his hair and down his side, dragging your nails lightly as you went, feeling his body tremble slightly against yours. _Two can play at that game._

10k pushed you gently so you were mostly on your back, lips breaking apart for a second before his attached themselves to your neck, giving little kisses and sucks. The broad hand that'd been on your thigh now tilted your head, his palm warm, your thigh now being brushed by his as he moved against you, the rough fabric of his black trousers delicious on your bare legs. Your hand twisted into the soft fabric of 10k's t-shirt, bringing him even coser. Your neck was so sensitive, and every spot he arrived at made you squirm in pleasure. "10k..." you breathed as he nipped particularly sharply just below your ear, and you felt him grin against your skin. Determined to get your own back, you pushed him away and attempted to straddle his hip with your leg, but you cried out in pain at the swift movement. 

"You ok?" he asked immediately, worried, hand resting on your injured leg. 

"Yeah, yeah," you gasped, the pain subsiding now your leg was still. "I guess I got carried away and forgot..."

10k chuckled at that. "I'll take that as a compliment, even though I don't like seeing you in pain," he said. You laughed faintly.

"Way to kill the mood, huh?" 

10k huffed a laugh, cupping the back of your injured thigh as he helped you lower it back onto the bed.

"I guess, but I don't mind bringing it back to life at another time," he confessed, his hand staying pressed to your skin, and your heart skipped a beat.

"Oh yeah?" you asked, and 10k leant forward to give you soft kiss on your jaw. It was so sweet butterflies caused a frenzy in your stomach.

"Yeah," he replied, and you were glad he couldn't see the shade of scarlet your cheeks were. 

"Until next time then, I guess," you said, and you heard him nod in agreement, hair scratching against the pillow.

"Until next time."


End file.
